


Snaddy's Home

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, Severus Snape Lives, Sexy Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Snape leaning against a door frame with a glass of Ogden's Finest. He's only wearing his briefs and a bathrobe that's fallen open.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	Snaddy's Home

  



End file.
